Sins Like Skeletons Are So Very Hard To Hide
by agentofchaosx
Summary: Jenna Mance left Harper's Island after having everything taken from her, leaving everything she had ever known behind. Now she is forced to return for best friend's wedding, and she's forced to confront the skeletons she had tried so very hard to hide.
1. You're Sick, Sick As Ever

**NUUUUU STORY :D**

**DEDICATED TO MEGAN; Cuz she is win, and she's my Harper's Island/Matt Barr buddy :D**

**So I've had the idea for this character since like last year. But back then she was Chloe's twin sister, and she was originally paired with Henry (I had swapped his and Jimmy's places LOL)  
But now she's morphed into Jimmy's younger sister, and has a different pairing which you will find out in the next chapter :D**

**For any Anberlin fans out there, you will notice that this chapter has some **_**Reclusion **_**lyrics in it, and the chapter and story itself is named after lyrics from the song. I've had this character in my head for aaaaages, and I think that song really suits her and what she's gone through and eventually goes through through the course of Harper's Island. But you will have to keep reading the story if you wanna see what happens :D [Oh yeah, go listen to that song too please. Hella good song :D] **

**NOTE: Before you read the story, you should know that Abby is not in this story, as Jenna essentially replaces Abby in this story. She has a similar backstory, but is a completely different character. And more about her past and mindset will be explained within the next few chapters(:**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review(:**

* * *

"Close your eyes. What do you see?"

"A tree. I see a tree".

"Is there anything special about the tree?".

"Yeah. There's leaves. Really big leaves, hanging off of the tree."

"Are you sure they're leaves? Look closer. Look at the leaves".

"They're normal. They're fi- no. _NO!_".

"What's wrong? What's happening to the leaves?".

"They're changing. Th-th-th-they're morphing. They're changing!".

"What are they changing into? What are they turning into?".

"People. They're turning into people!".

"Tell me about the people."

"They're hanging. Th-the-they're... oh my god. They're dead! All of them, they're dead. They're bodies. Bodies hanging off of the tree. No I can't be here. I need to go. I want to leave!".

"No Jenna you have to stay. Look at the people. Do you recognize any of them?".

"Yes. Yes. A man and a woman. I recognize them. Who are they? _WHO ARE THEY!_".

"Calm down. Look at them and think. Who are they?"

"Oh my- oh my god. It's my parents. Dad... _MOM! _Why are they up there? They're dead. No, no, no, _NO!_ They can't be... Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He's here._ NO!_ Go away. _LEAVE ME ALONE!_".

"Who is it? Who's there? Who is it!".

"The man. He killed them. Killed everybody. He's got a knife in his hands. It's big. He's coming towards me. No. No. No. Get off of me! Stop! _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_".

"Jenna. Jenna wake up. Jenna _WAKE UP!_".

My eyes immediately flew open, and the scene in front of me changed. The scene of pure death and horror, had now changed to a concerned middle aged man with aged blue eyes and grey hair staring at me like something was wrong.

My eyes scanned the room and checked my surroundings. I was in a porcelain white room. It was clean, almost... empty. The only things on the walls were various degrees and accolades from colleges across the country. There was nothing in the room besides the two large black leather chairs we were sitting on. A large window that took up the whole wall was to my right. Outside were trees, large green trees, like the ones in my dreams. I looked in front of me, to see the man still sitting in front of me, his eyes wild with fear and concern.

"Jenna, are you okay?", he asked me.

I immediately remembered where I was.

I was at the Green Terrace Mental Health Facility. Which meant it was a Monday. Or a Wednesday. Or a Saturday. I sure did come here a hell of a lot. I blamed my brother for that. Hell, he lived on another goddamn island yet he still tried to _'keep me out of trouble'_ as he put it. Or as he truly meant,_ 'trying to keep me from doing incredibly stupid shit like l usually did'_.

I looked at the calendar on the small desk that was next to me.

It read _Monday July 9th, 2009_.

I immediately remembered why I was here.

I looked in front of me to see my psychiatrist, Dr. Martin, staring staring at me concerned. It had been a few seconds since he had woken me from my 'trance' as he called them, and I could tell he was worried that I hadn't said anything. To be completely honest, I'd be pretty worried about me too. My episodes were usually pretty bad when I had my sessions, but that one was pretty extreme. But I knew why it was, because today wasn't just any other day.

"Um yeah. I'm fine". He still stared at me looking afraid, as if I could snap at any moment. "Honestly I'm fine. I just freaked out a bit, that's all", I said reassuring him.

His hand lifted off of my shoulder, and he sunk back into his chair with a sigh of relief.

"You scared me there Jenna. That was quite an episode you had there."

"Yeah well, you know what today is right?", I said nodding my head to the calendar besides me.

"Ahhh. The wedding. When do you leave?", Dr. Martin asked me.

"The boat's meant to leave in two hours. I'm gunna leave here, pick up my prescription, finish packing, and then head to the harbor", I said cooly.

"Are you sure your ready to go back there Jenna? I mean I know it's been 7 years, but my god Jenna. What you went through is something that traumatizes people for the rest of their lives. I'm just worried that it will bring you down again. You've made so much progress."

"Don't worry Dr. Martin. I swear, I'll be fine. I mean I had to go back there eventually. Y'know, face my fears, all that jazz", I said calmly. Truth is, I didn't think I was going to be fine at all. Just the thought of that place made me sick. My inner demons all lied in that place, demanding me to go back, and I knew I had to go there if I wanted to get rid of them once and for all.

Not only that, but I knew that going back there was going to bring up some nasty skeletons in my closet. Skeletons I had tried so very hard to hide. I was going to have to see my brother, the brother I hadn't seen since I had run away from the island over 6 years ago. I was going to have to see my best friend. My best friend who had treated me so well after _it_ had happened. The best friend who I had been ignoring for the past 6 months ever since he had announced he was having his wedding _there_. But the biggest skeleton was saved for last. The man who had crushed my heart into a million pieces.

I didn't know how I was going to do it. But I had to go back there. I was sick. Sick as ever. Sicker than I had ever been. The visions and nightmares had been getting worse. Images of death and horror were seeping into my everyday life, and not just my dreams anymore.

I wanted so badly not to go back there. To hide behind my mask of strength and courage. But the truth is that my mask was growing so heavy, I was almost forgetting who was beneath. And in order to find that person, myself, I had to go back there.

"How are the nightmares?", my psychiatrist asked me, interrupting me from my dark train of thought.

"They've been getting worse. More vivid. It's like I'm there again. And they happen more often now." Dr. Martin nodded silently. I continued. "And sometimes, it's like I'm having them when I'm awake. It can be at any time during the day. I can be grocery shopping, or outside having a walk. And I see him".

"What do you mean you see him?", Dr. Martin asked me, a look of concern on his face.

"You know. Him", I gulped and took a deep breath before silently uttering the last word as if it was a curse. "_Wakefield._" It had been 7 years, but even just saying the name sent shivers down my spine, and images into my head.

"Oh. Wow", Dr. Martin said quietly, shocked. I knew why. Normally a victim of trauma has recurring nightmares, breakdowns, goes through that so called 'downward spiral' as they called it. Hell, I had done all of that and in between. But seeing people following me? The guy probably thought I was completely insane. Or rather, more insane then I was. "Jenna, are you sure your going to be able to go back to that island? It'd be such a shame if we were to lose all the progress we've made together."

"Honestly, I'll be fine. It's just something I have to do", I told my psychiatrist.

"Okay fine. But you have to take your pills regularly okay? I don't want to hear from your brother or that Henry boy that you haven't been taking them again." Goddamnit. Those two would be the death of me. Men and their overprotectiveness.

"I'll take them. Every day, I promise". Truth is is that I wouldn't have any trouble taking them. I had some trouble in the past taking them, but not anymore. I was comfortable with taking them now. I was almost growing dependent on them now. Like they were keeping me sane. It was scary, but I needed them. Needed them to keep the visions out of my head. Needed them to keep _him_ out of my head.

"Okay then. I'll write you up a prescription now, and you can just pick them up from..."

"The pharmacy downstairs. I know. I've done this many times before Doctor", I said standing up. I wanted out of here. I hated these sessions, even if they did keep me from going _completely _off of my rocker.

"Well then", he said standing up to meet me, "have a good time at the wedding. And be careful, I want you back in one piece, you hear me?", he said kindly.

"I'll be fine. Hell, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the strength to even go back there. You've helped me so much Dr. Martin", I said to him with a smile on my face. Though I hated these counselling sessions, I knew that without them, I'd be right back where I was after _it_ happened.

"Ahhh well, it's my job to help you. You're the one making all the progress", he said to me smiling.

"Thanks", I replied. "I really should be going now. The boat leaves soon, and I still haven't finished packing. Thanks for everything", I said turning around to leave.

"Okay then, I'll see you when you get back. Remember, you have an appointment on the day you come back..."

"Three p.m. sharp, as soon as the boat arrives, I know", I said walking out the door.

"And don't forget..."

"To call you if I have any troubles, I remember", I said as I walked down the hallway. The man may know how to keep my mind sane, but he truly did drive me up the wall with all his talking.

* * *

I felt my palms begin to sweat as soon as the cab pulled up in the harbour. I looked out the window, to see what was a classic Wellington affair. Big and flashy.

A large two deck boat was covered in brightly colored balloons and ribbons, which were flowing in the wind. There were many people on the boat, all visions of happiness and perfection, smiling and giggling with each other without a care in the world. They all looked so carefree, not knowing of the horror of the place they were going to. I looked down yet again at the invitation I was holding. It read;

**~ MR. AND MRS. THOMAS WELLINGTON ~**

CORDIALLY INVITE YOU TO SHARE IN

THE JOYOUS MARRIAGE OF

_**Patricia E. Wellington**_

AND

_**Henry W. Dunn**_

THE CANDLEWICK INN

**HARPER'S ISLAND**, WASHINGTON

~ CHARTERED YACHT LEAVES **SEATTLE HARBOR** AT 2:00 P.M. ~

My eyes skimmed over the words in front of me, and I suddenly let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. I looked down at the invitation I was holding, too see my hands were shaking. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

My hand reached into my pocket, and my fingers wrapped around the phone that sat in my pocket. I could back out now. I could pull this phone out right now, send a text to Henry saying I didn't feel well, and tell the cab driver to drive me home right now. It wouldn't be too hard, and I was sure Henry wouldn't mind.

Jesus Christ, who was I kidding. Of course Henry would mind. We had been best friends almost since _birth_, there was no way I could ditch him at his wedding.

"Wellington wedding right?", said a gruff voice interrupting me from my train of thought. I immediately jumped at the sound, before realizing it was the cab driver speaking to me.

"Um, yeah", I stammered. "Trish Wellington is getting married".

"Uhh yes, I read that in the paper. She's to young in my opinion. You never know someone well enough at that age", he said to me. Where did he get off?

"Yeah well, they've known each other since they were kids. They were pretty much made for each other. So I guess you could say that they know each other pretty damn well", I said to the man, my voiced laced with anger. The cab driver immediately looked down, obviously realising that I was pissed.

"Well then, by the looks of things, this will sure be one extravagant affair", the cab driver said, obviously backing down from his earlier comment.

"Of course it will", I replied. "Knowing the Wellingtons, this will be a wedding to die for".

I took a deep breath and reached towards the door handle. Opening a door handle shouldn't be so hard. It was just a simple pulling motion, pretty damn simple really. But as soon as I did this, as soon as I walked out of that door, I had to deal with it. Had to deal with the people I had left behind, the island I had left behind. My hand pulled the door handle and I watched as the door swung open, as I was greeted to a site of happiness and laughter.

I felt the cool fresh seawater breeze hitting my face, as I prepared to unleash the skeletons I had tried so very hard to hide.

**So whadaya think people? Like, not like? Whadaya make of Jenna? And who was the man who broke her heart? That shall be revealed in the next chapter :D  
Reviews would be incredibly appreciated please :D**


	2. I Could Teach You What I Am

**Nu chapter already, and it's only been like 3ish hours since I uploaded the first. LOL. I fully just spent like 2 hours writing this chapter, and it's like 2:30 in the morning. I have no life. LOL :D**

****

Anyways, this chapter introduces more of Jenna's personality, and explains her relationships with certain people a little more, and is a tad less depressing and psychotic as the last chapter. Haha(:

Oh yeah, and you get to find out who the guy who 'broke her heart' is this chapter too :D

A big thanks to my first reviewer JoshHarrisLover, I've only had the story uploaded for all of about 3ish hours and you've already reviewed it. So thanks :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You too Megan, if you're reading this :D

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review(:  
**

* * *

I stepped out of the car, and took in the scene in front of me. The boat was full of beautiful people, all smiling and sipping their champagne. They were all fancily dressed (I suddenly felt incredibly underdressed in my tan leather jacket, tight blue jeans and knee high boots) with cheery looks on their faces.

The sheer reality of what I was about to do hit me like a punch in the stomach. I felt my knees buckle beneath me as I immediately clutched the door of the cab to keep myself steady. I was going back. I was going back to the place I had run away from all those years ago. I was going to have to see my brother I had left behind. My best friend who I had ignored in one of the happiest moments of his life. I was going to have to see _him_. The man who had stolen my heart all those years ago, and crushed it not so long ago.

I took in a deep breath. I had to do this, I had to end this once and for all. I let go of the cab door and walked towards the back of the car.

The cab driver immediately stepped out of the taxi car and followed me to the boot of the car.

"You mind opening it for me please?", I snapped, wanting to get it over and done with

"Sure thing", the man said, reaching into his pockets for the key. "Are you okay there? I saw you holding onto the door earlier. You looked like you were about to pass out", he said opening the boot.

"Oh just fine. I'm just _uh_- seasick. Yeah, that's right. I'm very seasick", I said grinning sheepishly. The taxi driver opened the door and lifted up my purple suitcase. "Thanks", I mumbled.

"Oh your welcome. Besides, if your so seasick, we wouldn't want you using all your strength now would we", he said grinning at me.

"Um yeah. Yeah I guess so", I said quietly.

"Well, I best be off now. Have a good time at the wedding", he said walking to the front of the cab.

"Right, thanks", I said just loud enough for him to hear. I watched as the man sat in the front of his cab and drove off, leaving me standing in the middle of the road all alone. I stood staring at the boat, contemplating whether to run of screaming in the other direction, or just walk on as if nothing was wrong. _Get a grip of yourself _I told myself. _You're Jenna fucking Mance. Brother of _the _Jimmy Mance. __Nothing, and no one, can hurt you. You are invincible goddamnnit. _Before I had the chance to run away, I immediately pulled up the handle from my bag, and began striding down the ramp towards this boat. I was going back to Harper's Island, there was no turning back now.

* * *

As soon as my bag was taken away from some weedy little bell boy, or what I hoped was a bellboy, I began walking towards the boat, hoping I'd spot someone familiar.

As if he had read my thoughts, I heard a familiar voice while walking up the ramp.

"Jenna Mance, I knew you would come".

I looked up beside me, to see my childhood best friend Henry Dunn leaning casually on the top of the stairs with the grin on his face that I knew so well. I was surprised that he had even spoken to me. After how I had treated him after his engagement to Trish, I thought the guy would completely shun me at the wedding. I was expecting him to yell, to scream, to tell me to get off the boat and that our friendship was over. I shook my head at the thought. This was _Henry Dunn_ we were talking about, the guy didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"Well, I figured if I didn't, then Trish might get those bridesmaids of hers onto me. And well, we both know of my incredibly dislike of those girls", I said grinning back at him. Part of that wasn't entirely false. I really did dislike those friend's of Trish's. Chloe was tolerable, but Beth and Lucy, _ugh_. They were two of the most horrid and annoying girls I had ever met. Not exactly the type of people I would surround myself with. Unfortunately I was most likely going to be surrounded by these types of people for the rest of the week.

I pushed that thought aside. I wasn't here for them, I was here for Henry and Trish, the previously mentioned walking towards with arms wide open.

"I'm so glad you came", he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I threw my arms around him too. It felt comfortable, nice. Not in _that_ way. Henry and I were only friends, and that's all we ever would be. Anything more would just be... _weird._ But we had been friends since we were kids, it was hard _not_ to feel comfortable around him.

"Yeah well, for a second there I thought I was gunna lose it and run away screaming like a baby", I said pulling away from his embrace.

"Yeah well to be honest, I didn't think you were ever going to leave that cab. Second thoughts?"

"And third, and fourth, and fifth. So on so forth".

"Well, I'm really glad you came Jenna. It means a lot. Especially after how we left things", he said looking at me, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. _Ugh_, I thought to myself. Here was the first skeleton coming out. I really should've prepared myself for this more, I never was good at talking about my issues. I was more of a_ 'keep it buried inside and let it fester till you self destruct_' kinda person. But that wasn't the point of coming back to the island, more the complete opposite.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I never should've done that to you. It's your wedding, and you should have it however you want. I mean, I said some _really _horrible things to you and I had no ri-"

"Hey, hey, hey", Henry said grabbing my shoulders. "It's fine. It's fully understandable why you wouldn't wanna go back there. On top of the obvious reason you wouldn't wanna go back there you were worried that I was going to scream at you and order you to leave this boat and never return-", I immediately interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Since when are you a mind reader Henry Dunn?", I asked. I swear I had thought almost the exact same thing less than a minute ago.

"Jenna. I've known you literally since you were born. I know how you think", he said pointing to my brain. I immediately stuck my tounge out at him, showing my immaturity. Henry just chuckled in return.

"As I was", he continued, "not only did you have me to worry about, which you really didn't need to by the way, you also have Jimmy as well as-".

"_Don't_ even whisper the name because I swear to God you will not even make it to your own wedding if you do", I said to Henry with a ice cold look on my face.

"Woah, woah, woah", Henry said raising his hands. "White flag?", he said, with a mock scared look on his face

"Oh shut up you", I said punching his chest. "It's just that, bringing up his name, brings back a hell of a lot of memories", I said looking at the floor. Just the thought of _him _made me want to go home, wrap myself in a blanket, and cry myself to sleep. My god I was pathetic.

"Have you seen him?", Henry asked me.

"No, not yet", I said looking up. "There's no chance that you accidentally forgot to send him an invitation and he's not on the boat", I said with a mock grin on my face.

"Unfortunately no", Henry said grimacing. "Don't punch me", he said putting his hands in front of his face as if I was about to punch him.

"Oh haha, very funny Henry", I said sarcastically while putting his hands away from his face. "As if I would ruin your pretty little face before you wedding", I said pinching his cheeks.

"Oh you think your just_ sooooooo _funny don't you Jenna. Just a world class comedian", Henry said exaggerating the last three words with ridiculous hand movements.

"Well, you gotta admit Henry Dunn. I am pretty damn funny", I said grinning at my best friend.

Before Henry had a chance to reply, a silky smooth voice interrupted us from the top of the stairs.

"You know, I told him you'd come". I immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Trish Wellington, and when I looked up the stairs, there she was. She looked beautiful like always, wearing a grey dress with a white pearl necklace on, her long brown hair flying around in the wind. She looked a vision of wealth and beauty, as she usually did. But she looked different this time. She was glowing with happiness, and I couldn't blame her. I'd be pretty damn happy too if I was marrying a man like Henry.

"Trish!", I squealed excitedly as I walked up the stairs towards her. We immediately hugged as I reached the top of the stairs. Trish had used to visit during the summers as well, and I had gotten to know her pretty well through her relationship with Henry.

I had always been the mediator between the two. Hell, I was the one who had forced them both to see how stupid they were being when she had left him for Hunter, and it was a good thing I did. Hell if I hadn't, this could be the marriage of Trish & Hunter, instead of Trish & Henry.

"I'm so glad you came", Trish said, mimicking the exact words her beloved had said to me earlier.

"Yeah well, I thought I should", I said pulling away from our hug, "I figured since I'm pretty single-handedly much responsible for this wedding, I should be here", I said as Trish giggled.

"Umm excuse me?", I heard Henry say. I immediately turned around to see Henry walking up the stairs pretending to look sad. "What about the man who actually got down on two knees and physically _asked _her to marry me?", Henry said with a look of mock shock on his face.

"Meh, if it wasn't for me you two wouldn't even be together. I do believe I was the one who had to constantly push you two ignorant people together before you finally realized you were made for each other". In my opinion Trish and Henry had been in love with each other since the first time they laid eyes on each other, which if I remembered correctly was the tender age of 7. I still remembered it clear as day.

Henry and I had been running along the beach when Henry had suddenly stopped. I had looked in front of me to see a family a 4 getting off of a boat. An older man and woman, and two girls who were obviously their daughters. One was little older, maybe a teenager, who walked with such grace and poise. But it was the one who followed her who had captured Henry's attention, and his heart. A girl, maybe Henry's age (both Henry and Trish were around three years older than myself), with long brown hair flowing in the wind, and beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the sun.

Ever since that summer, the Wellingtons always visited the island every summer, Trish getting a job at the Maritime Museum. And I had noticed, that every summer when Henry would come over, he took a sudden interest in Maritime history and equipment. And as far as I knew, they were just as close in high school over on the mainland. And when I had moved in with Henry after leaving Harper's Island, Trish was _always_ there. They were both too wrapped up in their own worlds however, to realize that the other one was in love with them too. But however, after a little meddling from myself, they finally realized they were made for each other, and were completely blissed out and in love. Well, until college, when Hunter came along. But that didn't matter now, because he was out of the picture, and twenty years later Henry and Trish were finally getting married, as I had predicted the first time I saw them playing on the beach together.

"Anyway", Trish said rolling her eyes jokingly, "Jenna, you look great", she said looking back and eyeing me up and down. I immediately felt my cheeks burn crimson red.

"Are you kidding me? You look _uhmazing_. Seriously, I swear to God you are literally glowing", I said smiling at her.

"Okay, girl talk. I'm leaving", Henry said beginning to walk away.

"Uh-uh-uh", I said grabbing Henry by his sleeve and pulling him back towards Trish. "You two stay here and stare into each other's eyes, or whatever it is people in love do, I am going to see if I can find me some free alcohol", I said walking away smiling. I truly forgot how much I loved those two, hopefully seeing them so happy could make all of this worth it.

I walked around trying to find a waiter some form of alcohol for me to drink when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Looking for some of this Jenna Mance?".

I turned around to see an African-American man with long dreadlocks tied into a ponytail holding a glass of champagne in my direction. Behind him were two men sitting down, one skinny and nerdy, and looking like he was about to puke, the other slightly large, and with some of the biggest sideburns I had ever seen.

And behind them, was a cooler.

"You know what?", I said gesturing towards the man with the champagne glass, "I think I'd much rather have some Sacred Turtle", I said walking towards the cooler. I immediately grabbed a bottle of the beer, tore the lid off, and began sculling it.

The three men, other wise known as Danny, Malcolm and Booth, all looked at me shocked, watching as I sculled down the full bottle of beer in less than 20 seconds.

"Mmmmhhh", I said as I drunk the last drop from the bottle. "That is _exactly _what I was looking for".

They stood there looking at me flabbergasted, until Malcolm rose from his seat.

"Jenna Mance. You. Are. A. _LEGEND!_". The next thing I knew, I was lifted up off of the ground and spun around at a million miles an hour. "LEGEND!", he continued yelling until he finally set me down on the ground. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I immediately stumbled backwards into Danny's arms.

"Malcolm. Just so you know, it's probably not the smartest idea to spin someone around after they've just sculled a whole bottle of beer in under twenty seconds", I said regaining my balance.

"You're not turning in to a lightweight like Boothy now are you?", Danny asked while laughing.

"Hey, I'm not a lightweight", Booth piped up from behind me. "I just don't handle alcohol very well".

"You mean a lightweight?", Malcolm laughed.

"Hey guys, first of all, it's not his fault he's not a tank like the rest of us", I said while smiling and ruffling his hair. "And second of all, _nobody_ calls_ me_ a lightweight", I said walking over to the cooler and grabbing out another beer. I really was a tank when it came to alcohol, I could handle a shit load of alcohol without getting drunk. Hell, I had a flask in my jacket right now that I regularly drunk from, but nothing beat Malcolm's Sacred Turtle beer.

I took off the lid and went to take a drink, before Malcolm pulled the bottle from my lips.

"Wait before you do, I say that we all propose a toast", Malcolm said to us. "That means you too sea-sick boy", he said gesturing to Booth, who slowly stood up, grinning at me sheepishly.

"To what?", I asked.

"To Henry and Trish", Danny said. "And to them giving us all an excuse to get a week off of work!", he said laughing.

"Hey, I'll toast to that", I said raising my bottle.

"Amen", Booth said raising his.

"Cheers to us, having a week of all fun and no work!", Malcolm said enthusiastically.

"Cheers!", the rest of us yelled as we clinked our bottles together.

Suddenly, before we had a chance to drink, the boat horn went off, giving us all a fright.

"Cheers to the boat horn scaring the shit out of us!", Malcolm yelled while raising his bottle again.

"Cheers!", we all yelled while laughing, and we immediately drunk from our bottle. I looked behind me to see Henry and Trish in an embrace, and Malcolm for some reason jumped on the edge of the boat and began cheering, along with Danny and even Booth. I laughed, it was great to see everyone so happy.

As the boat began to move, I took another drink from the bottle in my hand.

_This was it_, I was going home.

* * *

I leaned over the railing and watched as the boat moved closer towards the island, the fresh sea breeze hitting my face.

When the boys had returned from their own mini-party on the side of the boat, we had all sat down and caught up with each other. I hadn't really seen anyone since Henry and Trish's engagement party, so it was great to see everyone. I had forgotten how much I truly missed all my friends. After the boys told me about how Uncle Marty had arrived with a Mariachi Band, I hugged them goodbye and walked to the top deck of the boat, telling them I needed some fresh air.

The truth is, I didn't really. I had lived on an island for most of my life, so I didn't exactly get sea sick easily. It was more that I couldn't take the paranoia anymore. The whole time I was talking with the guys, I was looking around for the gold streak of light that I knew so well. I knew that _he _was close with the guys, hell, his and Danny's friendship was one of the most well documented bromances in history, so I knew that eventually he would want to have a drink with his friends.

So after getting so nervous my hands were trembling, I quickly excused myself and all but sprinted up the stairs. And here I was, on the top deck of the boat, watching it approach my old home. The ice cold wind was hitting my face, and it actually felt kinda nice, refreshing. I went to take another swig of my beer, when I realized that it was empty. I held it upside down, and one measly drop fell into the water beneath the boat.

"Shit", I muttered. I'd have to go get another one, which I really couldn't be fucked doing. But that was good beer, and I could really use some right about now.

I turned around to head down the stairs, but as soon as I turned around, I froze. The bottle slipped from my hand and shattered on the ground. My hands gripped the bars behind me, keeping me from falling over. It was _him_. He was standing there. With a look of sadness and apprehension on his face. And I couldn't blame him. I wanted to punch him in the face for what he did to me, what he put me through.

I stared at him, his ocean blue eyes boring into my own seawater green ones, as if he could see through to my soul, which he probably could.

In front of me stood the man I had been undoubtedly in love with from the moment I saw him.

In front of me stood the man who had been my friend, my rock in my time of need.

In front of me stood the man who had used me for his own selfish needs, who had taken my heart and obliterated it.

In front of me stood _Christopher Sullivan.  
_

_

* * *

_**So the mystery guy Jenna is in love with is Sully *shocked face*  
Haha, bet Megan saw that coming :D**

**So did you guys enjoy that chapter? Do you guys buy Henry and Jenna being best friends? Whadaya think of Sully being the man that broke Jenna's heart? And what did he do to break it in the first place?  
Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Oh and I promise, that next chapter we'll finally have some Jenna/Sully and Jenna/Jimmy interaction. Oh and maybe some Jenna/Bridesmaids interaction, which shall be interesting. Haha(:  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW please(: **


	3. Intent Never Makes A Sound

**Woohoo, another chapter :D I am seriously on a friggin' roll here. LOL.  
So this chapter kinda briefly explores Jenna's most important relationships more; Sully, Henry and Jimmy.  
It also explains a little bit more about what happened on _'that' _day.**

****

It also goes into Sully POV for a part of it, just to show you what he thinks of her. That won't be happening every chapter, just this one, to kinda hint at what happened between them. Anyone who can figure it out, I will give you a lollipop :D LOL.

Once again, a big thanks too JoshHarrisLover for the review, and you too Megan :D Good to see you on here now =D

**Okay well, hope you enjoy the newest chapter :D  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW please  
**

* * *

My hands gripped the bars so hard I could feel my knuckles turning a ghostly white. I felt like I was about to fall over at any moment, it took all my strength to stay upright.

No. I was wrong. I wasn't ready for this. I wanted to run. Run away from him and never look back.

No, screw that.

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to tackle him to the ground and punch him over and over again. I wanted to hear him scream in agony and pain. I wanted to suffer. I wanted him to feel the pain I had felt.

But if I hated him so much, then why was my stomach doing leaps and bounds inside of me? Why were my hands incredibly sweaty and clammy? Why was my heart pounding at a million miles an hour in my chest?

We had been standing here for maybe half a minute now, neither of us speaking. I stood there and took in all of his features. His golden suntanned skin, his equally golden hair, spiked up in his usual style. He was wearing a brown tan jacket, which covered his perfectly toned arms. His ocean blue eyes showed his emotions; apprehension, fear, nervous. He never took his eyes off of mine, just simply stared. Before he finally said something.

"Jenna", he whispered quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Are you kidding me?", I asked angrily, as his head snapped up. "That's all you have to say to me. You use me, break my heart and _THAT'S_ the first thing you say to me? My own name! No sorry, thanks, kiss my ass?", I said to him. I was fuming, the fear inside of me had turned to rage. I wanted to punch him again, repeatedly.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I never meant to hurt you", he said, whispering the last sentence. I scoffed.

"Never meant to hurt me? Is this a joke! You think that's going to make me feel better? You don't talk to me for six months and you tell me that you never meant to _hurt me._"

"You know it's a two way street Jenna. I didn't exactly see you trying to call me". That was when I lost it. My hands let go of the bar, and immediately clenched into fists at my side. I could feel my normally tanned skin on my face go red with anger. My stomach was now an empty pit of rage. That was when I _exploded._

"You have got to joking! Why the fuck would I call _you_? I'm not the one who walked out the door without even so much as a goodbye. No Sully, that wasn't me. That was you! Your just a selfish son of a bitch who uses others to get what they want. I can't believe I thought you were a decent person!", I yelled. There was no holding me back now.

"Jenna will you quieten down", Sully whispered to me, nodding his head in the direction of all the people drinking happily downstairs, unaware of the scene unfolding above them. This just made me even angrier.

"No, I will not fucking _quieten down_", I said taking a step towards him._ "_You don't get to tell me what to do. You're not my boyfriend Sully, hell you're not even my _friend. _ As far as I'm concerned..." I said taking a deep breath before I whispered the last words, "... _you're dead to me_".

I could tell he was shocked at what I had said, because I saw the tears spring up in his eyes, and stepped back as if I had physically. When I saw his reaction, I immediately regretted what I had said. _No. Fuck him_, I thought to myself. He deserved what he got. He hurt _me_, not the other way round.

But even still, I could still feel the hot tears springing in my eyes. And there was no way I would let him see me cry.

I looked at the ground at marched forward.

"Jenna", he said as I walked up to him. I completely ignored him and continued to storm past him.

"Jenna!".

* * *

**Sully:**

_You're dead to me._

I watched as she marched towards me, her face full of anger and hurt.

"Jenna", I said as she walked up to me, trying to catch her attention. She was looking at the ground, acting if I wasn't there.

I turned my head to her as she walked past me. She was looking down at the ground, but I could swear I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. She shoulder barged into mine, intentionally or unintentionally I didn't know, and she continued to walk down the stairs, as if I wasn't even there.

"Jenna!", I yelled. I watched as she simply turned and walked away from the stairs, and out of my sight.

I ran my fingers through my golden hair. _Good one Sully. You've really gone and royally fucked things up this time. _

And I had. After finally admitting what we felt, I had left. No kiss goodbye, hell, not even a goodbye. I just left. As if she wasn't screwed up enough as it is.

I had been drinking with the guys, toasting to hooking up with all of the bridesmaids, when I had seen the cab arrive. I stood there and watched, waited to see if my suspicions were correct. And they were.

The door opened, and there she was. She stood outside of the cab for a good minute or two, just staring. Her normally tanned skin was a ghostly white, her long brown hair flying around in the wind, her seawater green eyes wild with fear. She looked like she was about to throw up, or pass out. I wanted to go help her, but I knew I couldn't. It would just make it worse.

I excused myself from the guys, saying I had to go to the bathroom. Instead, I walked to the other side of the boat, talking to people whose names I didn't even know. I would pretend that I was listening, as I watched her and my best friend hug at the bottom of the boat. Watched her punch him in the shoulder jokingly. I looked on as she tensed up when Henry had said something, and the smile that arose on her face when she saw Trish. I watched as she walked around the boat looking lost, obviously looking for someone or something. She looked so nervous, her hands were fidgeting, and she could barely even look up at anything. I had turned around for a second, to be hit on by one of the bridesmaids (Beth? Lucy? I was sure I had hooked up with her before. I never could keep track) and looked back to see her sitting and laughing with the guys.

Even then though, she still looked nervous. She kept looking around, as if she was expecting someone to jump at her. I continued watching until finally, she left the guys, and walked up the stairs to the top deck of the boat.

I knew I would have to talk to her eventually, we were gunna be stuck on that damn island for a whole week so I couldn't avoid her forever, so I decided that I'd get it over and done with. I took a deep breath, and slowly walked up the stairs. When I reached the top, she was holding her bottle upside down, and she watched as one drop fell out of the bottle.

She cursed under her breath, in that way that she always did, and turned around. As soon as she saw me, she froze. Her golden skin went a porcelain white, and the bottle she had been holding slipped from her hands and shattered on the ground. She gripped on to the bars beside her, looking as if she was about to fall over. I hadn't seen her in six months, and she looked nothing like I remembered. Because the way I pictured her in my head did not give her justice.

We stood there staring at each other for at least a minute, before I realized that I should say something. Anything. Something that would convince her to forgive me, to fly into my arms and never let go.

_Jenna._

That sure as hell wasn't it.

I watched as her face, previously an expression of fear and sickness, turned into an expression of pure rage and hatred.

Every word she spoke was laced with anger and bitterness. Though most of the times her words were, but this was different. She sounded so... so... _hurt. _And it was all because of me.

As if she didn't have enough issues and problems in her life, I had to come along and screw things up for her even _more_.

I slammed my fist on the wall beside me in frustration. I had ruined it. Any chance I had with her was gone.

I turned and began walking down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked around to see almost every female on the boat attempting to eyefuck me.

Yup, plenty of girls here to drown my sorrows in.

* * *

**Jenna:**

I flew into the bathroom, and quickly slammed the door shut behind me. The tears were welling up in my eyes, and were so close to falling.

I looked in the mirror. _Good one Jenna. You like microwaved death._ And I did. My face was still red from my little 'explosion' earlier, my long brown hair was a complete mess, and my green eyes were still filled with tears. _Pull yourself together girl_, I told myself. _No stupid guy is gunna make _you _cry. _

After 5 minutes of quickly running my fingers through any knots that existed in my hair, some intense eye wiping with toilet paper, and my proper color returning to my face, I was ready to leave this cramped little bathroom.

But before I did, I needed a little pick-me-up. I reached into my pockets, as my long fingers wrapped around the plastic cylinder that I knew so well. I pulled it out of my pocket, and held the small brown cylinder in front of my face.

_'Green Terrace Mental Health Facility._

_Dr. Martin._

_Anti-Depressants._

_Prescribed to: Jenna Elizabeth Mance._

_Take two pills every 3-4 hour_s', it read. Along with a shit load of names of chemicals that I didn't know.

I quickly unscrewed the white cap off of the top, and poured out two pills into my hand. I screwed the lid back on, and quickly shoved it in my pocket.

Now all I needed was something to drink it with. I reached inside my tan leather jacket, and pulled out the silver flask waiting for me in my pocket.

I pulled the lid off of the flask, and put the two pills in my mouth. I put the flask up to my mouth, and quickly took a swig. The liquid burnt my throat as I swallowed it down. I felt it travel down my throat and into my stomach, warming my insides. I slammed the flask down on the counter and exhaled. No matter how much I drunk it, Vodka was always some intense shit.

I looked up in the mirror, and I saw that I now looked completely normal. My face was it's normal tanned colour, my long brown hair was now knot free, and my deep green eyes were now tear free. I put the flask back into my jacket pocket, straightened out my clothes, flipped my hair, and plastered a large smile on my face.

I opened the door preparing to happily greet anyone that was waiting for me, until I saw Henry Dunn standing there, arms crossed and a stern look on his face, waiting for me.

"Shit", I cursed under my breath. I knew that look. It was that typical _'I know you too well and I can tell when's something up and your my best friend so now I'm going to interrogate you about it' _look that Henry always had when I got in to some sort of trouble. As if on cue, Henry began to speak.

"So I see you walking up the stairs. Sully following you. Hear some shouting. You come flying down the stairs and into the bathroom. He comes down the stairs looking upset. I ask him about it, he mumbles something and then goes to talk to the bridesmaids. I then go upstairs to see a bottle smashed on the ground. You wanna tell me what happened?", Henry asked. Ugh, I really couldn't do this right now.

"Absolutely nothing", I said, jokingly trying to pretend that I had no idea what he was talking about.

Henry put his hand on my shoulder as we began walking around the boat.

He then slowly leant towards my ear and whispered "You didn't like, try to kill Sully with that broken bottle or anything right?". I responded by simply glaring in his direction. "Hey, don't hit me again okay?", Henry said raising his hands and laughing. "It's just that's Sully's my best man, and he's kind of an important part of the wedding", Henry said jokingly.

"Well unfortunately, I want to throw your best man under a _bus_", I said smiling at Henry.

"Well if you're going to throw him under a bus, at _least_ wait till after the wedding. We don't want Trish going all bridezilla on our asses and throwing _you_ under a bus, now do we? I wouldn't wanna lost both my best friends in one week", Henry said smiling.

I chuckled quietly. As pissed as I was, Henry always had the ability to cheer me up.

"But I _am _your favorite though right", I said grinning at Henry as we walked up the stairs.

"Of course Jenna", he said putting his arm around my shoulder. "You'll always be my favorite", he said pulling me tighter and rubbing his fist on my head.

"Ow no. Not the noogie!", I said as we reached the top of the stairs. He immediately let me go, and we both laughed. It had been so long since we had actually acted like _best friends_, and I had missed it.

"Okay. All Wellingtons on deck", I heard a deep voice boom. I turned my head to see a photographer taking a picture of all the Wellingtons; Richard, Katherine, Trish, Shea and Madison; at the exact same spot where I had dropped the bottle just mere minutes earlier.

I turned back around to face Henry, who looked almost... _disappointed_.

"Shouldn't you be there? You know, since you're about to become a Wellington and all", I said smiling at Henry as we walked over to the rails.

"Yeah, but there'll be plenty of photo-ops in the next week", he said leaning casually against the rails. I joined him.

"Daddy Wellington still not approve, huh?", I asked. Thomas had never approved of Henry and Trish dating, wrong side of the marina and all, so he most likely wasn't particularly happy about Henry and Trish getting married, something which hurt Henry more than he let on.

"Not exactly", he said quietly. Taking a deep breath, I decided we should change the subject.

"Look. We didn't really get a chance to talk about it earlier, but I really wanna talk about the way we left things..."

"Jenna. Look at me", Henry said walking in front of me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "It is_ fine_, okay. Like I said, I fully understand why you were angry about it."

"But Henry..."

"Jenna. It is _fine _okay? I don't blame you for getting so mad at me. The important thing now is that your here, and I'm getting married to Trish. Got it?", Henry said looking into my eyes.

"Goddamnit Henry. Your too good to me", I said hugging him.

"It's fine Jen. Besides, you can thank me later with your incredibly expensive wedding gift", I laughed as we let go of each other, Henry returning to his previous position of standing besides me on the rail. "Look Jenna. The island's changed. It's not like it was before. That's why Trish and I wanted to have our wedding there, to create some good memories there. Like before", Henry said to me, with a meek smile on his face. I immediately looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. But before I could even think of something to answer with, a high pitched squeal interrupted me.

"Henry. Babe! We're here!", I heard Trish squeal as she ran over to me and Henry. She immediately grabbed Henry's hand and led him down the stairs, as Henry turned around and shot me an apologetic look.

I walked towards the edge of the deck, where the Wellingtons had just had their photo op, and watched as the island came into view.

It looked just as it had before, peaceful and calm. There were plenty of boats at the marina, I could even see the Cannery coming into view. The island was covered in green, full of nature and life. The large lighthouse only added to the incredible scenery.

But unbelievably, underneath all of the fear I felt as the boat drew closer to the island, there was another feeling I felt. A feeling of belonging.

I was _home.  
_

_

* * *

_

I saw him as soon as the boat arrived. There he was, chopping up fish on that stupid boat of his as per usual. He was looking down when we arrived, to focused on the job at hand. He looked almost exactly the same as when I had seen him last. The same cheerful brown eyes, same smile on his face that I knew so well. Same stupid hat that I couldn't stand.

But he had aged a little bit, of course he had, it had been over six years since I had seen him last. He had a little stubble on his face, compared to the smooth clean shaven skin he had the last time I saw him, and he had grown. Only a few inches, but enough for me too notice. I knew my brother well, hell, I knew _everything there was_ to know about him.

I began to walk off the boat, but he still didn't notice me, so I decided I'd have to get his attention in some way. I walked past his boat, and began to speak.

"You know Jimbob, you really should take a shower. I can smell you from the mainland". I stopped walking and turned around, just in time to see his reaction. He looked up from the fish he was gutting, and as soon as he saw me, his look of fierce concentration turned to a look of shock and amazement. "Hi Jenna, great to see you?", I asked him.

And as quickly as his look changed from concentration to shock, that look then changed to pure happiness. His eyes flashed with joy, and his mouth spread into a wide grin. And before I knew it, he was almost flying over the boat with his arms wide open.

"Jenna!", he yelled as he pulled me close to him. I was suddenly crushed into his chest, and the smell of dead fish hit me like a slap to the face.

"Yeah Jimmy. You realize I wasn't joking about the whole having a shower thing right", I said jokingly as he let me go from his embrace. I took a step back, but Jimmy kept his hand on my shoulders, still staring at me in shock.

"Wow, you look so different", he said to me.

"It's the hair isn't it", I said pointing to my brown locks. I previously had long blonde hair, as it was my natural color, but I had dyed it after leaving the island, wanting a new start.

"Well yeah, that too. But I don't know. You just look so much more... grown up. You're not my kid sister anymore", he said to me, still smiling.

"Well Jimbob, there's this thing called 'getting older'. And you see, the last time I was here I was 17 years old, and I'm now 24", I said as if he was an imbecile. Jimmy just laughed in reply.

"So lil sis', any secret boyfriends I should know about. You know, just incase I have to teach someone a lesson", he said raising his fists jokingly.

"Don't worry Jimbob, you have nothing to worry about", I said putting his fists down. "No boys here. I am single and ready to mingle", I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Okay. Ew. Did _not_ need to know that", Jimmy replied.

"Well, you asked", I said to Jimmy, smirking.

"Well what about Sully? I thought you guys would be like, married with two kids or something by now", Jimmy said teasingly. I immediately took in a sharp breath. Jimmy didn't know what had happened with Sully, nor did I want him too. Jimmy had a habit of being incredibly overprotective when it came to me, and I really didn't want a punch up between my brother and Sully at my best friend's wedding, so I had opted not to tell Jimmy what had happened. I exhaled largely, and continued on as if nothing was wrong.

"Unfortunately no, not exactly my type", I said smiling, desperately hoping that Jimmy wouldn't realize something was wrong. Immediately, Jimmy's eyebrows raised.

"Not your type? You guys have been in love since you were like 9 years old", Jimmy said, with a smile on his face.

"Okay first of all, no. _You _are the one that assumed we were in love. Second of all, why are we still talking about me. You got any lady friends in your life", I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah actually, I'm married". My eyes widened.

"Bullshit", I replied.

"Well, yeah", he said taking the glove off of his left hand, revealing there to be no ring, "but you believed me didn't ya", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh _puh-lease_. I was just feeling pity for the poor girl who thought that you", I said poking him hard in the chest, "would make an adequate life partner."

"Oh haha, very funny", Jimmy said sarcastically. "So, why didn't you tell me you were coming?", Jimmy asked with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you making a big fuss over it. Besides, I wanted to surprise you", I said smiling meekly.

"Well, it was definitely a great surprise. Anyone else know your coming?".

"Nope. Just you now".

"Oh. Well a lot of people will be glad to see you. We've missed you Jenna. _I've_ missed you", Jimmy said, putting his hands back on my shoulders.

"I've missed you too Jimbob", I said leaning in for a hug. But it wasn't a tight squeeze like the last hug. It was nicer this time. I buried face in my chest. I really did miss my brother, no matter how bad he smelled.

"I missed you too Jenna", he whispered into my hair. We had been through so much together, and after so many years a part, I was surprised that it had been so easy to slip back into that friendship we had had before we lost everything. "I really didn't miss that nickname though", he whispered. I immediately started laughing, as we pulled away from each other.

"How long are you here for?", Jimmy asked.

"A week. I leave next Monday", I replied.

"Oh cool. Well I have a lot of your stuff back at the house, some of Mom and Dad's too. Just in case you wanna come over and pick it up? Maybe later on today". I grimaced. I wasn't ready to go back to the house yet. I had something more important to get over and done with first.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. We have some rehearsal dinner thing tonight, so I'm kinda booked up for the rest of the day", I said, hoping he'd believe my lame excuse.

"Oh, that's fine", Jimmy said, attempting to not look disappointed. I knew he was lying, I always knew. "Well we got a week. Feel free to come over any time, you know where the house is".

"I'll take you up on that", I said. I turned around to see the last of the wedding guests milling out of the boat. "I should probably be leaving now", I told him. "All the guests are catching golf carts up to The Candlewick."

"Woah, you're staying at The_ Candlewick_?", Jimmy asked shocked. The Candlewick Inn was known by the locals by the place where all the wealthy visitors stayed, a place where Jimmy and I had never had a chance to go.

"One word Jimmy. _Wellington_".

"That explains it", Jimmy said nodding.

"Anyway, I'm going to go. I'll call you later when I find out my room number, maybe you can come over?", I said beginning to walk away.

"For sure. I'll see you later then little sis", he said waving.

"You too Jimbob", I said as I turned around and began to walk up the large ramp which lead off of the marina.

"Hey Jenna", I heard Jimmy yell. I turned around to see Jimmy standing there, with a slightly sad expression on his face. "Thank you. For coming back I mean."

"Your welcome", I said nodding slightly.

I then turned around, as I began to unleash another inner demon.

* * *

I walked through the forest, looking around at all the large trees that surrounded me. It was so calm, so peaceful. Like it had been before _that_ day. I kept walking along the large gravel path, before I saw the small piece of shrubbery with purple flowers. I was close now. I turned off the path and began walking through the bush.

I knew where I was going, I still remembered that day like it was yesterday. I remembered every detail, including how I got there.

I continued walking, dodging every branch that came my way, being careful as to not trip up over the large roots on the ground.

I did this for a good 5 minutes, looking at the ground with each step, not wanting to look up.

Eventually, I knew I had reached my destination. I slowly raised my head, and immediately stopped moving. I froze, nothing had prepared me for the sight of this.

It was just as big as I had remembered, towering over everything beneath it. The branches were bare, not a shade of green on it. The branches were large, almost like fingers reaching out to grab you.

The tree looked scary enough as it is, but then, the images came into my head.

Bodies. Hanging off the tree. Some strung up by their arms, but most hung by their necks. They're silent, still. They're all pale, not moving an inch. Mom and Dad are there. _'Mom? Dad?'_ I whisper. They don't respond. Just hang. Along with the others. Along with the other bodies.

I begin hyperventilating. I freak out. I can't be here. I need to leave. But the images keep coming. The bodies. Hanging there. Silently. Mom. Dad. Dead.

My breathing gets heavier. I can't stop. I clutch my hand to my chest, but it doesn't help. It's beating even faster now. I need to get away from here. I need to leave.

I turn to leave, but there's someone there.

I shriek loudly, my hands raising in fear.

I began to freak out, until I realized that it was Henry. He grabs my arms tightly.

"Jenna, Jenna. Calm down. It's okay. The killers dead. _Wakefield is dead_". I breathe a sigh of relief. He was right. It was okay. Wakefield was dead, he couldn't hurt me any more.

"S-s-s-sorry", I stutter. "I just... I just freaked out. I wasn't exactly prepared for it you know", I told him.

"I know, I know. C'mon, we should get going", he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "They should've cut down that tree a long time ago", he says as we begin to walk away.

My mind begins to return to it's normal state, as I lean into Henry's arms. I was safe now, Henry was here. It was okay.

But even so, I couldn't shake the feeling, that we weren't the only two people in the forest.

* * *

**So, whatdaya guys think?**

****

Not much Jenna/Sully and Jenna/Jimmy interaction this chapter, but I promise there'll be more in the next. Especially Jenna/Sully, he becomes a very important character.  
I spent most of this chapter describing how much Jenna thinks of Henry, which is obviously quite a lot, so when there's the big reveal at the end [Not that big of a spoiler, just letting ya know that I _am_ keeping the killers the same] it makes it even more shocking for her.

Hope you all enjoyed :D

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review =D **


	4. Lovers Learn From Slower Hands

**FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER :D  
Sorry to all [three] of my reviewers for being so slack with updating, I kinda lost my Harper's kick for a while there. But, Megan had been begging me for ages to upload a new chapter, and I thought since it was your birthday recently, that this should be one of your many B-Day 'presents' I have planned for ya(:  
So, I forced myself to sit down and _finally_ finish this chapter. And here it is(:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN :D  
Hope ya enjoy.  
Oh, and a big thanks to JoshHarrisLover and chase83 for the reviews(:**

**Enjoy guys :D  
And remember;**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
**

* * *

_*Knock knock*_

"Jenna."

_*Knock knock*_

"Jenna."

_*Knock knock*_

"Jenna."

_*Knock knock*_

"Jen-"

"WHAT!", I yelled swinging the door open. I opened the door to see a slightly taken aback looking Trish Wellington standing at the door. "Oh, um sorry. I didn't know it was you", I said apologetically.

"Oh that's fine", Trish said, her look of shock changing into a look of determination. "I was just wondering where you were, you know, since the welcome dinner started fifteen minutes ago, and you're up here", Trish said. _Shit. _"You're not going in _that_ now are you?", Trish said jokingly, eyeing my black singlet and grey sweatpants.

Truth is, I really wasn't planning on going to the dinner at had been an extremely long day, and I was completely beat. I had just had a long hot shower, and I planned on lying on my bed and watching cheesy pay-per-view movies for the rest of the night, but I hadn't exactly taken a determined bride-to-be in to thought.

"You know Trish, I was going to go, but I realized I have nothing to wear", I said, desperately trying to find an excuse not to go. I knew she wouldn't take_ 'I'm tired' _for an answer, and_ 'not having anything to wear'_ was the only thing I could think of.

"Well lucky for you, I have something for you", Trish said smiling. It was then that I realized that she was holding a large black bag in her right hand.

"Oh no, no, no, no", I said to Trish as she walked past me into my room. "Whatever is in there, I'm not wearing", I said, nodding towards the bag.

"Oh yes, _you are_", Trish replied.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?", I asked.

"It's just that, you're Henry's best friend y'know, and I think he'd be _really_ upset if his best friend didn't show up to support him at this dinner", Trish said, feigning sadness.

I sighed in defeat. She was right. I really couldn't leave Henry alone. I was his best friend, and he needed me. That, and those Wellingtons would eat him alive.

"Fine. I'll go", I said, accepting defeat. A wide grin crept up on Trish's face, as she started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"Yay!", she squealed happily. "Okay, now you'll have to wear this", she said putting the large black bag on my bed, "and be down in the dining area in 20 minutes, or I swear to god, I will unleash my inner Wellington on you. Toodles". And with that, she was bounding out the door, with a grin spread across her entire face.

I sighed as I began to unzip the bag. I knew I was going to immediately dread wearing whatever was in this bag. I didn't think it would be ugly, in fact it would be the complete opposite. Trish had an impeccable taste in fashion, everything she wore was so nice and classy, so... _not me. _Whatever was in this bag would be incredibly stunning, and something that I would not feel comfortable in.

And boy, was I right.

"Oh dear lord", I whispered out loud, as I carefully lifted the dress out of the bag and carefully laid it out on the bed.

The dress was pretty much a black piece of material, that would probably go to my mid-thigh at the _most_, and well, that was it. Well besides the layer of red silk that was wrapped around the waist.

"Damn you Trish. Damn you to the deepest depths of hell."

* * *

I walked down the stairs silently, gripping the banister besides me. I was completely nervous, no I wasn't, I was completely _shitting bricks._

This... _thing_ that I was wearing was completely uncomfortable. It had no straps, so I was extremely paranoid that it would fall off and my boobs would be there for all to see. Plus, it was incredibly short, reaching just above my mid thigh, and not only that, but the strappy incredibly-high-beyond-belief black stilettos that Trish had left me were a complete bitch to walk in.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and turned to my right. Everyone was in the dining hall, laughing and drinking, unaware of the horrible sight that awaited them. I wanted to leave. I wanted to rip these damn shoes off, run up those stairs, take of this dress and lie in bed in a cozy pair of trackpants and watch some incredibly shitty 90's movie on the stupidly expensive pay-per-view.

But I couldn't.

I knew Henry would be in there somewhere, feeling as alienated as I did amongst the Wellingtons, and he needed me. He was my best friend, and I promised to be there for him.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the dining hall with large strides, well as large as they could be in 4 inch stilettos and a strapless dress, praying that no one would notice me. I walked in the door, and immediately began surveying the room for Henry. Where the hell was he? I could see Trish drinking with the bridesmaids in the distance, but unfortunately, no Henry. But I noticed, that for some reason, Trish was staring in my direction absolutely flabbergasted. And so were Lucy, Beth and Chloe. But they weren't the only ones. So were the groomsmen. Danny, Booth, and Malcolm were all staring in my direction as if the most amazing thing had happened right where I was standing. Their eyes were all wide with shock, and there jaws were all dropped. I immediately looked behind me, trying to see what they were staring at. But there was nothing there. Then that I realized.

They were staring at _me._

_Oh shit_, I thought. _I look worse than I thought. _I was completely embarrassed, and about to turn around and leave before I saw Sully, who had previously been facing away from me with the other groomsmen, turn around to see what all the fuss was about. I expected him to laugh, to point and laugh so hard that he fell of his chair, but he didn't. Instead, his jaw dropped as well, and his eyes started moving up and down my body. It was like he was, _checking me out. _In fact, they were _all checking me out._

I looked at them, and realized, they weren't staring at me shocked because I looked horrible. They were staring at me because I looked... good. I immediately felt my cheeks turn a crimson red, as I realized what they were all thinking. It was then that I saw Henry hunched over by himself at the bar, and I immediately walked towards him, trying to escape the other's gaze. I pulled up a bar stool and sat down next to him. Henry, who had previously been staring down at his glass, looked up at me. What had been a look of hard concentration and slight boredom turned into a large grin as he took in the sight that next to him.

"Wow", he said smiling. "You look _amazing_", he said.

"Shut up", I mumbled. "I feel terrible. My feet are aching despite only walking in these stupid things for all of about a minute, my butt is about to fall out of this dress, not only that, but I think it's about to burst at the seams. I look, _horrible._"

"Really, because they don't seem to think so", he said pointing behind me. I turned around to see the guys still staring at me in complete and utter shock. I stared back, until a familiar pair of deep blue eyes caught mine, and I immediately turned back around to face Henry.

"I'm sorry Henry, I don't think your going to have a wedding on Friday. Because I am going to strangle that damn fiancé of yours", I said gritting my teeth. I didn't like being the center of attention, after my parents death Jimmy and I were treated like freakshows. Everywhere we went there were stares and whispers and double-takes once they realized who we were. I had no space. I got sick of it, and it was one of the many reasons why I had left the island.

"You know Jenna, I think it would be for the best if you didn't assault my fiancé since you know, I'm _kinda_ in love with her and all", Henry said to me with a joking look on his face.

"Well that woman your in love with, has all the guys _ogling _at me in all the wrong places, and it's creeping me out", I said gritting my teeth.

"Okay first of all, never use the word _ogling _ever again. And secondly, it's not that bad. It's not that bad. I mean, they're not even staring at you any more. Well, most of them". I turned back around, to see those same blue eyes from before still staring at me. Immediately I whipped my head back around, and looked down at the bar.

"Great, the one person I _least_ want looking at me, is staring at me. Great, freaking fantastic", I muttered angrily under my breath. I immediately hopped off the seat, and started walking towards the large glass doors at the other side of the room that were wide open and lead outside.

I walked past the groomsmen, and made sure to look ahead as to not connect eyes with _him._ I needed out of this room, now.

"What are you doing?", Henry yelled from across the room.

"Getting fresh air", I yelled back, still looking directly ahead of me.

"Well where are you going?", Henry yelled in reply.

"Anywhere."

* * *

"Stupid. Freaking. Blondie. Staring at me as if I was his", I muttered angrily. I had been walking outside in the trees for a good twenty minutes now, and with every step I took I was getting angrier and angrier. "He can't even look me in the eye before, and then I put on a tight, short dress and _BAM!_ It's fine to look at Jenna now, but certainly not in the eye. I'm not a freaking museum. Stupid asshole. I fucking hate men. They can all. Go. To. Hell." I was fuming. I wasn't quite sure what about, but for the past 20 minutes and I had been walking in a dark group of trees talking to myself. And I was pretty sure I was lost.

"Great, just great. Now I don't know where I am. I'll probably have to stay out here in a dark freaking forest until tomorrow morning, and it's friggin' freezing. Awesome going Jenna, you've really outdone yourself this time".

It was then that I heard what I swear was footsteps. I immediately froze, and I was suddenly aware of how dark this forest really was, and how alone I was. Completely vulnerable.

"Hello?", I yelled out. No answer. "It was probably nothing", I whispered under my breath. I kept walking, until I heard it again. "Is anyone there?", I yelled. Again, no answer. I began walking faster, trying to find some source of light, but no avail. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing, only vaguely making out the shapes of large trees.

"Jesus Christ woman, now your shitting your pants over some stupid noise you heard", I said beginning to walk again. "I really need to stop talking to myself", I muttered.

Suddenly, the noise returned. The footsteps, and they were getting closer. I quickly whipped my head around, only to see a dark figure coming towards me. I closed my eyes.

"Stop it Jenna, it's all in your head", I said, using one of the many techniques my therapist had taught me if I began to have an episode. "It's not real Jenna, it's not real. Your going to open your eyes in three seconds, and no one will be there."

I took a deep breath, and slowly began to count.

_1..._

_2..._

_3...  
_

"Open".

I quickly opened my eyes, expecting no one to be there, like most of my dreams. But there it was, the dark figure, and it was getting close.

_Too close._

I wasn't dreaming anymore.

I quickly turned around and ran. I ran faster than I had ever ran before. My legs were beginning to ache, and my feet were stinging in these stupid heels, but I didn't care, because whoever it was that I saw was running behind me too. I could hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Wake up, wake up, _WAKE UP!_", I kept yelling at myself in my head. I wanted this to be a dream, _needed_ this to be a dream, but it wasn't. Because no amount of imagination could create the excruciating pain I felt in my legs right now.

I kept running through the pain, because the person behind me was getting closer.

Suddenly, I tripped over a large root that was eroding from the ground, and was sent flying into the air. I landed on the ground with a _THUD!_, and had the sudden taste of both dirt and blood in my mouth.

The footsteps had stopped. I quickly breathed a sigh of relief, figuring it was just one my dreams again, but then they started again. But this time, they were coming from another direction, in front of me.

I braced myself for the pain, someone who had just stalked and chased me through the woods obviously didn't want to just _talk_, but nothing happened. I just heard the faint sound of breathing. And then a sigh. A familiar sigh I knew all to well.

I slowly looked up, praying to God that it wasn't who I thought it was.

My eyes slowly travelled up, only to see the _one _person who could possibly make this situation worse.

"Oh, well isn't this just fine and fucking dandy", I said through gritted teeth. I had looked up to see a very smug looking Sully staring straight back at me.

"Jesus Jenna. I knew you were outdoorsy, but rolling around in the dirt might be just taking it a little _too _far dontcha think?".

"Shut up. Just help me up okay. Dirt doesn't exactly taste as good as it did when I was three", I said.

Sully immediately got down and put both hands under my arms, quickly lifting me up in one swift movement. As soon as I was sure that I was balanced on my feet, I immediately pulled back my right arm and punched him square in his left shoulder. Hard.

He immediately stepped back and began clutching his shoulder.

"What the fuck was that for?", he yelled, his look of smugness turning into a look of anger.

"I wasn't rolling in the dirt idiot. I fell. And I wouldn't of fallen over in the first place if you hadn't of chased me through the bloody woods", I seethed.

"Chased you, what the hell are you talking about? I found you here".

"Oh so what, you just _happened_ to be taking a stroll in the woods and walk up to me right after the 'mystery man' stops chasing me".

"Well kind of, yeah. Henry was so worried about you being in the forest by yourself that he almost walked out of his own party to look for you, so I decided to go instead. And there here I find you, lying in the dirt face down. It's not my fault that I was here in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, if the thing you said about someone chasing you was true, the _right_ place."

I immediately froze. I looked for any signs that he was lying, I had known Sully for years to it was easy to tell if he was, but there was nothing.

"Oh", I said quietly.

"But look, if what you're saying is true about someone chasing you, then we need to get out of here", he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I immediately flinched at his touch, and stepped back.

"Sorry", Sully whispered, putting his hand back in pocket.

"Look, whatever. I was probably just imagining things anyway", I said quickly, desperate to get away.

"Jenna, come on", he said, sounding concerned.

"No, it's fine. Really. I mean, you know what I'm like-"

"Constantly in denial?", Sully said. I looked up at him, a firm look on his face.

"No, not denial. I meant that I'm always seeing things anyway, why should this be any different", I said beginning to walk away.

"Jenna", he said putting his hand back on my shoulder, attempting to make me stay.

"Sully, stop", I said firmly. I felt his hand slowly slide off my shoulder. I turned around to look at Sully, his face looking towards the ground. He looked so... _sad.  
_  
"I'm sorry, but I can't handle this right now."

He looked up at me, his blue eyes almost... pleading.

"_I just can't"_, I whispered.

And then I began to walk away, before the tears started falling.

* * *

**Okay, a little lame I know, but I just kinda wanted to get a little Sully/Jenna interaction in there, because the last three chapters have been severely lacking.  
So, has anyone guess yet what happened between Sully + Jenna anyways? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
